familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Indian Trail, North Carolina
|subdivision_name1 = North Carolina |subdivision_name2 = Union |government_type = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = John Quinn, (R) |established_date = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 39.4 |area_land_km2 = 39.3 |area_water_km2 = 0.1 |population_as_of = 2000 |population_total = 11905 |population_metro = |population_density_km2 = 303.1 |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_ft = 715 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 35 |latm = 00 |lats = 12 |latNS = N |longd = 81 |longm = 5 |longs = 16 |longEW = W |unit_pref = Imperial |area_total_sq_mi = 15.2 |area_land_sq_mi = 15.2 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.0 |elevation_m = 218 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 28079 |area_code = 704 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 37-33560 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0987370 |footnotes = }} Indian Trail is a town in Union County, North Carolina, United States. Founded on March 12, 1861, the town holds a history of traders traveling along the "Indian Trail," which ran from Petersburg, Virginia, to the Waxhaw Indians, and gold mining. Indian Trail was first a farming community; however, German and Scot-Irish settlers began to move into the area due to its geographical location. In 1874, the Seaboard Coast Line Railroad was built between the cities Charlotte, North Carolina and Monroe, North Carolina. The railroad, which runs through the town, brought prosperity to the area. Indian Trail was incorporated as a town in 1907, with established city limits based upon a one-half mile radius from the intersection of Indian Trail Road and the Seaboard Railroad. Indian Trail has grown rapidly in the 21st Century: a 2011 CNN article stated that Indian Trail's census count jumped from 1,942 in 1990 to 33,518 in 2010. http://www.cnn.com/2011/US/06/09/indiantrail.nc.census/index.html?hpt=hp_c1 Every Fourth of July the town holds an annual parade which is one of the biggest parades in the Charlotte metropolitan area. Geography Indian Trail is located at (35.069918, -80.654424) . Located in the southern portion of the Piedmont region of North Carolina, Indian Trail is a rapidly growing suburb approximately 10 miles southeast of Charlotte in Union County. Indian Trail is located in the northwestern portion of Union County, which is among the 10 fastest growing counties in the United States. It is bordered by seven other municipalities, in addition to unincorporated portions of Union County. Its proximity to Charlotte and the regional transportation network it enjoys should continue to generate growth and development within its boundaries. According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 15.2 square miles (39.4 km²), of which, 15.2 square miles (39.3 km²) of it is land and 0.04 square miles (0.1 km²) of it (0.26%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 11,905 people, 7,299 households, and 6,400 families residing in the town. The population density was 805.0 people per square mile (303.0/km²). There were 4,581 housing units at an average density of 302.0 per square mile (116.6/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 91.90% White, 4.35% African American, 0.53% Native American, 0.96% Asian, 0.09% Pacific Islander, 0.95% from other races, and 1.22% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.48% of the population. There were 4,299 households out of which 64.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 78.7% were married couples living together, 9.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 20.9% were non-families. 16.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 3.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.77 and the average family size was 3.12. In the town the population was spread out with 29.9% under the age of 18, 6.4% from 18 to 24, 39.4% from 25 to 44, 18.2% from 45 to 64, and 6.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 98.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.1 males. The median income for a household in the town was $61,896, and the median income for a family was $65,689. Males had a median income of $47,327 versus $38,062 for females. The per capita income for the town was $30,757. About 3.4% of families and 4.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.9% of those under age 18 and 10.0% of those age 65 or over. Notable residents The Coles, the main characters of the T.V. show One Big Happy Family, live in Indian Trail. Notable industries * RSC Brands References External links * Official website of Indian Trail, NC * CNN Article about Indian Trail: "Making a home in one of North Carolina's fastest-growing places" by Jamie Gumbrecht (June 9, 2011) Category:Towns in North Carolina Category:Settlements in Union County, North Carolina Category:Established in 1861